omegagroupfandomcom-20200213-history
David Rothenbury
David is a Colonial Fleet officer, most noted for his service as chief engineering officer of the Omega Group ship Battlestar Megaera. Physical Description David is a handsome young man, with strong features and confidence shining in his eyes. He always has his hair gelled so that it stands up, and amazingly it stays that way even when he's been working underneath a console all day. His body is well muscled, as working as an Engineer there are often many chances when things must be fixed by hand - usually they tend to be the things with handles that never budge an inch. Personality & Traits General Overview David is everybody's friend, and if he isn't, then he'll try his best to be. His motto has always been to lead not only by example, but with respect as well, and so he treats all of his team as he would like to be treated, and is always there whenever anyone needs him. He doesn't always stick to the rules, but has never broken a serious one in his career - mainly minor ones which are just seen as little games to the younger officers and deckhands. When put into a tough situation, David is quick at thinking on his feet and making the right choices. If someone's life depends on it, then he will perform potentially dangerous actions without hesitation, making the decision to go ahead with such a thing seem easy to a casual onlooker. Strengths & Weaknesses David is very good at what he does, and a very good people person. As soon as you put him in a situation such as in the cockpit of a Viper, for instance, he hasn't much of a clue what to do, though he will often try to use the knowledge he does have to get by. Ambitions David has always wished to rise up the ranks, and become XO, or perhaps even CO of his own ship one day. Hobbies & Interests David's had an obsession with putting little models together since he was a young boy, and it was that hobby that eventually led to him becoming a Colonial Engineer. He still keeps up this hobby to this day. Languages English Family *'Father' - James *'Mother' - Linda *'Brother' - Frederick *'Sisters' - Laura, Louise History Born to a family of five - six including him - David was the youngest child of the Rothenbury family, and so was often allowed to do things that his older siblings had not been allowed to by their parents at a similar age. This infuriated his brother and sisters a lot of the time, but they couldn't bring themselves to take it out on David - he was much too loveable as a young boy, and even at a young age could make any of his elder siblings laugh when they were feeling upset. He sometimes played on his natural sense of humour, tough - using it to get attention when other relatives or friends of the family visited. This also had a knock-on effect of David always getting lots of presents at his Birthday, and it was through these presents that David developed a love for construction. He used to create models from basic building blocks, and then knock them down again only to create something new. He later went onto more complex models, which had to be glued and painted, and could not be knocked down later. This was a hobby of his which stuck throughout the entirety of his life, and was to lead the way to his dream career. After school, David enrolled immediately for the Colonial Military Academy as a trainee Engineer. Coming very high in the class in all examinations, David simply stormed the competition when it came to the practical tasks, building anything required of him and having an excellent eye for detail. Due to his family's relative wealth, he was able after completion of the Academy to enroll at the Officer Candidate School, where he began learning certain basic principles in command. By his mid-twenties, he had been assigned as an Ensign working as an Engineer on the Firestar Relentless. It was a relatively small ship, compared with ships such as the Battlestar, but it was a comfortable first assignment for the young ensign. The ship became understaffed however when a few of the crew retired, and as one of the most promising officers onboard, David was appointed Assistant Chief Engineering Officer before he reached 30. This was an amazing achievement for someone so young, and so he had constant calls from his family for months afterwards. Eventually, David was ordered on a transfer to an Escortstar, and then a couple of years later, a Patrolstar. He barely spent long on either of these ships, and so didn't keep in touch with his friends when he left. Upon his 36th birthday, as a surprise from the CO of the Patrolstar Omega, Dave was promoted to Chief Engineering Officer, in light of his successor's recent retirement from service. Delighted with himself, he once again made the mistake of telling his family, and received almost endless calls for more months than he can remember. Two years later, however, he received orders for yet another transfer; this time to a ship which he had been longing to step foot inside for most of his career - a Battlestar! Service Record Category:Major Category:Engineering Category:Battlestar Megaera Personnel